Charlotte Takahara
is the main villain in The Pre-Primetime Crisis!, who is considered the strongest descendant in Chanderoon clan. She is also known by the name Irish Chanderoon 3.0. In the series, she attempts to obtain the "ultimate power" by invading and killing all humans in the Primetime World and in Pre-Primetime World and also targets Fatima Salvador to get her to be her wife. History Charlotte was known as the most evil and strongest Chanderoon descendant and despite cooperating with humans, she works alone without any help to seeks the Infinite Power for herself and invade the Primetime World to rule. She targets -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, Chiharu Mikami and Watchikusai Chanderoon to defeat them and gets Fatima as she believes as her future fiancee. After she kidnapped Fatima, Charlotte invades Pre-Primetime World to continue her vicious mission. There she decided to hypnotize all the inhabitants of the said world to follow her. As she invades Pre-Primetime World, Charlotte destroys all landmarks in Pre-Primetime World, and she build a dark palace which indicates that the whole world was already invaded. Afterwards, she killed all inhabitants that who didn't follow all her rules, leading them into a biggest crisis. The Great Pre-Primetime Crisis! Charlotte continues to destroy the entire Pre-Primetime World and at the same time, she continues to seduce Fatima until she gets her attention. Attempting to persuade all residents of Primetime World to join her side with the Chanderoon Henchmen, she is left astounded as they all shun her. When Fatima also refuses to join Charlotte, she targets -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, considering -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- a blight and that her sweet optimism and naiveté has robbed her of her most important person in her life. She also tries to destroy -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- after she learned that Fatima likes -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- more than herself. A majority of The Anti-Irish Chanderoon Movement, and even Fatima-tachi, know about Charlotte's inner darker personality. Alongside this, Gwen Da Who and Watchikusai Chanderoon are also aware of this sinister personality. As a result of failing to kill -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and attempting to manipulate other people's lives, especially Fatima, Charlotte has been driven into insanity blaming -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- for ruining her perfect image of the world. Aside from this, she kidnaps and manipulates Fatima's mind, in order to be her wife as her former fiance, Rachel Hasegawa, and she conduct a wedding ceremony between her and Fatima. Surprisingly, her wedding was interrupted by -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and she confronts her, resulting it in a battle. And in an unfortunate event, her hypnotism spell was broke by Fatima as -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- told to Fatima to break the spell immediately. After this, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- and Fatima escaped along with their new ally, Gwen Da Who. In the final battle, Charlotte is then encountered by -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY-, Fatima and Fatima's first generation descendant, Lara. She disables their Genesis Drivers when they attempted to transform to fight against her. Despite -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- tried her best as Gaim Kiwami Arms, Charlotte still defeated her easily. After being mocked by Charlotte, -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- gambled her own life by using Kiwami Miracle Complete Lockseed, which was given to her by Fatima, and later transformed into Gaim Kiwami Miracle Complete Arms. Disgusted by -HEAD ADMIN-'s action, Charlotte tried to fight -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- but she was easily defeated by her using the great powers from Fatima, Lara, second generation ANSR characters and all inhabitants from all over Pre-Primetime World and then falls to her death over the edge of a building, resulting to restoration of peace in the whole Pre-Primetime World. (The Pre-Primetime Crisis!) The Worst Nightmare Returns A few months after the Pre-Primetime Crisis, Charlotte returned back again, but this time, in the Primetime World. Then she was unabled to kill Rykkhofhra in their battle, but she spared Rykkhofhra's life after she heard a mysterious voice came from apart, resulting her to return back all her past memories as a young individual who has a bright dream in the future. In the end, Charlotte's original memories was restored and befriended Rykkhofhra. The Mega Crisis Armor Forms Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim= Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Bujin Gaim's forms are called . *Equipment Charlotte has the same arsenal as Kamen Rider Gaim, but with different colors. **Devices ***Sengoku Driver - Transformation device ***Lockseeds - Gives access to Bujin Gaim's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used * : Allows Bujin Gaim to transform into Blood Orange Arms, equipped with a crimson version of the Daidaimaru. Like the original Orange Lockseed, its number is LS-07 and it is Class A. However, this Lockseed's voice is distorted to make it sound much deeper than the others. However, this Lockseed was completely destroyed after Charlotte was defeated by -HEAD ADMIN TECHNICAL CREW IVY- (as Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms) in their third match. Bujin Gaim Closed.jpg|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) LS-07-blood-orange-opened.jpg|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & opened) **Weapons ***Musou Saber - Side weapon ***Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: ***Daidaimaru - Bujin Gaim Blood Orange Arms' personal weapon - Blood Orange= Blood Orange Arms *'''Height: 203 cm. *'Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 13.5 t. *'Kicking power': 18.9 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.3 sec. is Bujin Gaim's default blood orange-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Blood Orange Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is a crimson version of the Daidaimaru, while the helmet Bujin Gaim wears is the with the visor. }} |-| Ryugen Yomi= *Equipment **Devices ***Sengoku Driver - Transformation device ***Lockseeds - Gives access to Ryugen Yomi's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used. * : A red-colored version of the Budou Lockseed that allowed Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi to transform into Yomotsuheguri Arms, equipped with all the weapons of the Over Lords, in addition to the Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin. Like the Blood Orange Lockseed, this Lockseed has a distorted and deeper voice than the other Lockseeds. This Lockseed was obtained by Charlotte after she went to a mysterious dimensional alternate world to obtain and restore her own dark powers. Its code is LS-YOMI. KRGa-Yomotsuheguri Lockseed.png|Yomotsuheguri Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Yomotsuheguri Lockseed open.png|Yomotsuheguri Lockseed (unlocked & opened) - Yomotsuheguri= Yomotsuheguri Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 96 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 17.5 t. *'Kicking power': 22.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 35 m. (115 ft.) *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. (224 MPH) is an upgraded version of Ryugen's Budou Arms. Accessed through the Yomotsuheguri Lockseed, the helmet Ryugen Yomi wears is a variation of the Kiuimen helmet from Kiwi Arms known as the . This form debuts in episode 56. In this form, its under-armor suit changes color from green to dark red, and he is able to wield all the weapons of the Over Lords, in addition to its own Budou Ryuhou and Kiwi Gekirin. }} Category:Certified epalistas Category:People from the Alternate World Category:The Chanderoon Clan Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turn Good